Worth the Wait
by DebraWhitlock87
Summary: The Cullen's left Isabella once again, after she saved Edward from the Volturi. She has had enough she decides to go home. Home to her real father, home to her friends, home to her world. Only for something to happen to change her plans.
1. Chapter 1

Worth the Wait

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only the plot.

A.N: I don't have a proof reader or beta. So all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 1

Isabella's POV

How could they just leave me again? After everything I went through to save Edward from being killed at the hands of the Volturi. This is how they repay me, well to hell with them I'm going home. Home to my real father, my friends, MY world. If I every see them again they are going to get an ear full. They have angry the wrong witch. The only ones that may escape my angry is Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

Once I get my trunk pack, I obliviate everyone in the town of Forks of every memory of me. And then I apparated away to Hogsmeade and walk the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Once I get to the gates of Hogwarts, who do I see standing at the gates of Hogwarts. None other then the Cullen and Volturi Covens, and the Volturi do not look happy.

"What do you mean you left Isabella back in Forks. She was meant to be changed." Aro said to Carlisle.

"I know Aro but she doesn't know about the magical world. We'll go back for her once this war ends." Carlisle replied. At that I decided to make myself known.

"That's what you think, Cullen. I've known about the magical world my whole life." they all turned to look at me.

~At the gates of Hogwarts~

Aro's POV

"What do you mean you left Isabella back in Forks. She was meant to be changed." I said to Carlisle.

"I know Aro but she doesn't know about the magical world. We'll go back for her once this war ends." Carlisle replied. At that a female voice replied.

"That's what you think, Cullen. I've known about the magical world my whole life." as she spoke she removed the hood of her cloak. It was Isabella.

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW YOU WERE HIDING SOMETHING FROM US!" Rosalie yelled.

"There is no need to yell Rosalie, I'm standing right here. And yes you were right." Isabella calmly replied.

"Bella, love why didn't you tell me you were a witch?" Edward asked as he tried to touch her only for her to backed away from him.

"First of all Cullen I'm not your love. Second, don't touch me or you will found out what I am capable of. Third, I would have told you if you had really been my soul mate. But now I know all you ever did was lie to me. Did you think I didn't know what a la tua cantante was? Fourth, my name is Isabella. Isabella Selene Snape." she replied with a sneer that put Caius' to shame. Then she turned to me.

"Hello, Aro. May I ask why your all here?" she greeted/asked.

"Good afternoon, Isabella. Albus Dumbledore sent for us and it seems he sent for the Cullen's as well." I replied.

"To join the Order of the Phoenix?" she asked.

"Bella, why are you being so nice to the Volturi? Did you forget what happened in Volterra?" Alice asked cutting in. Isabella turned to Alice with such a look of angry that it caused me to flich. This was not a witch to pissed off.

"What part did you miss when I said MY name is Isabella. Not Bella, not Isa, and not blusted Izzy. As for your questions, Cullen. No I haven't forgotten what happened in Volterra. The Volturi have done nothing to piss me off and either have Rosalie, Emmett, or Jasper. Be glad I hadn't dumped the rest of you head first into the Black Lake." she replied with a look of pure hate on her beautiful face.

"Bel-Isabella, what have Alice, Esme, Edward, and I done to angry you?" Carlisle asked.

"What have you done to angry me. That's what you ask, I think the answer to that would be obvious. Alice has treated me like a doll that she can dress up whenever she wants to. Edward has lied to me, has treated me like a child, and refuses to let me make my own decision. As for you and Esme you both called me your daughter, and then you turn around and leave me not once but twice. It hurts more that Esme left me more then it does you. Because my mother was murdered by the Dark Lord when I was only four years old. Esme leaving me was like losing my mother all over again. And before you ask about Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Rosalie has NEVER lied me, I can personal understand why she has such a difficult time in trusting others. Emmett it is obvious that he truly thinks of me as a little sister. Jasper or the Major as he is more commonly known here has never given me a reason not to trust him. It's his own so called family that doesn't seem to trust him for his so called lack of control. Since you know Albus, Carlisle then WHY didn't you make arragement to get the bloodlust control potion every month for Jasper then. I know Albus would have gotten it done by either having Xenophilius, my father, or me to brew the potion. I may not have had the ingredients with me to make the potion, but I would have gotten them if I had been asked to make it. Speaking of Xenophilius I wonder how he would react to seeing you again after over three hundred years." Isabella replied with her hands clutched to her sides.

"Isabella is right, Carlisle about the bloodlust control potion. Believe it or not we get it every month, and a normal diet of human blood would help has well." I said backing Isabella up about the bloodlust control potion.

"Enough, Aro, we still have the problem of getting inside." Caius said. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"All you had to do was ask." Isabella said as she walked up to the gates as she removed her wand from her cloak. She tapped the gate and it opened. We all walked onto Hogwarts Grounds and Isabella shut and replaced the wards on the gate. And then Edward made the mistake of grabbing Isabella's wrist. She turned to him with pure hatred in her eyes.

"I. Warned. You." she said through gritted teeth. And Edward was magically thrown into the forbidden forest. Isabella then walked off as if nothing had happened. I looked at my brothers and guards, they all had the same express on their faces except for Jane and Alec. Jane and Alec looked like they wanted to talk to Isabella. We made our way inside where Isabella was waiting in the entrance hall. A few mintues later Edward come in.

"Ah, did someone run into the centaurs, next time I'll make sure it's dragons." Isabella sneered at Edward.

"Isabella?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"Hello, Father." Isabella replied.

"Did you find your soul mate already?" he asked.

"No, I haven't. I thought I did but it turns out that I was nothing more then his la tua cantante." she replied as she looked over at Edward. Her father caught the look and walked over to Edward and pointed his wand right in Edward's face.

"Stay away from my daughter or you will wish you had." he said to Edward and then looked at Isabella from over his shoulder.

"Isabella, I'm sure you what that glamour you have on removed. The potion to remove it is in your bedroom. Come to Albus' office after you've taken it and have changed. Albus' password is Lemon Drops." he told her. She rolled her eyes. Mumbled something about Albus' passwords always being some type of sweet.

"Yes, Father." she replied and walked off. Why the rest of us followed her father to Albus' office.

"I don't recalled you being in the Order during the first war?" Carlisle asked.

"That's because I wasn't. I was on the other side, but somethings happened and I changed sides. Do you have a problem with that?" he replied/asked. Before Carlisle could respond Edward had to open his mouth.

"Your a Death Eater. No wonder Bella is acting the way she is, you have corrupted her." Edward said. Before anyone could say anything Edward was thrown against a wall.

"My father has not corrupted me Cullen. I'm the way I am for a complete different reason and Rosalie is the only one here that would understand. You every speak to my father like that again you will regret it." he was told.

"What do you mean I'm the only one here that would understand, Isabella?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I understand the pain you went through on your last night as a human, Rosalie. I understand all to well, be glad you only have to live with the memories. I have to live with the memories and the nightmares." Isabella replied as she walked up ahead a little ways. And then she turned to us and looked at us one at a time in the eyes. As she was looking at the others, I took in her appearance. Her appearance had changed her hair was no longer the color of mahogany but the same jet black as her father's. Her eyes were the same dark brown as her father's as well. She must have inherited her mother's facial features. When she looked at me my world shifted, the shift caused me to lose my balance. Marcus grabbed my arm to standy me. Isabella's wand fell to the floor and she fell to her knees clutching at her chest. She looked up from the floor to me and slowly tried to get up never taking her eyes off me. I noticed Jane walk up to her and helped her up and then walked her over towards me only stopping to pick up Isabella wand. Once Marcus had finally released my arm, I immediately wrapped my arms around her. She cling to me as if I was going to disappear.

"Finally, finally I have found you." she cried. I noticed her father walk up to us as I calmed her down.

"Take care of her, she been through enough pain and torture." he said. I nodded. "We need to get going to Albus' office." he told all of us.

"Isabella, is it alright if I carry you to Albus' office?" I asked. She nodded into my shirt. I picked her up and followed her father. I could hear Edward growling behind us, I wasn't worried about it. The guards that came with Marcus, Caius, and I will deal with him if need be. I heard Caius speak to Isabella's father.

"We didn't get your name." Caius stated.

"It's Severus." he replied. As we reached the gargoyle that protected the entrance to Albus' office.

"Lemon Drop." Severus said. And the gargoyle moved aside to let us through. Once we reached the door Severus knocked and the door opened. We all walked into the office to see Albus and four teenagers and a woman.

"Oh wonderful, we're all here. And Miss. Snape you have returned welcome back." Albus said.

"Why is Snape and a bunch of vampires doing here?" asked a red headed boy. The girl standing next to him smacked him in the back of his head. Much to Isabella and Severus' amusement who chuckled.

"Ronald, do you have any idea who the one that's holding Isabella and the two standing next to him are? Or that one over there?" she asked glaring at him.

"No." he replied.

"Their the three kings, and that one is the Major." she replied.

"Know-it-all Granger strikes again." Isabella said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Take's one to know one." Granger said back with a smile.

"Let's all take a seat so I may tell everyone why I sent for them." Albus said as he summoned more chairs. Everyone took a seat except for Isabella who set on my lap. I waited over three thousand years to find my soul mate. I wasn't going to let her go with so many males in the room if I could help it.

"Miss. Snape, you can sit in the chair next to you." Albus said to Isabella which caused me to growl at him.

"I am staying right where I am. I'm quite happy staying in my soul mate's arms, Professor." she said glaring at Albus. Edward growls again, she turns to him. "If you keep growling Cullen I'll turn you into a dog." she snapped. Almost everyone in the room laughed at that.

"Miss. Snape is it really nescarries to speak that way to Edward?" Albus asked.

"Yes it is. Ever since I met him all he has done is lie to me, has treated me like a child, and refuses to let me make my own decision. Not to mention that all I am to him is his la tua cantante. I have been through enough in the last year and a half and I will not put up with him trying to control me." she replied.

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." Albus replied. Before Isabella could say anything the Major stepped in.

"It is no misunderstanding. Everything Isabella has said is true, he has also nearly gotten her killed. There is also a nomad by the name of Victoria that what's Isabella dead. All because Edward told Carlisle that Victoria wouldn't be a problem. You never kill one soul mate without killing the other. Isabella has a scar on her right wrist where Victoria's soul mate James bit her. The only reason Isabella is still human is because Edward started complaining that he didn't want her to be turned into a vampire. So he suck the venom out of her nearly killing her in the process. If Emmett and I hadn't pulled him off of her, she would be dead right now." the Major said clearly piss off that Albus wasn't believing Isabella. I turned to Marcus why the Major was still talking and whispered to him where only he, Caius, and Isabella would hear.

"Marcus, what is Isabella's bonds to everyone else in the room besides her father and me?" I asked. Marcus focused on Isabella for a moment to get a read on her bonds. Then looked back at me. He had Isabella and Caius' attention as well.

"Her bonds to Caius, and I are that of siblings. She has the same siblings bond to Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec, the Major, Emmett, and the blond haired boy sitting near the fireplace. There is also a sibling bond beginning to form between her and Rosalie. Her bond to the Granger girl is that of a mother. Her bond to the blond woman is that of a daughter. The bonds to the others is that of dislike." Marcus told us. I nodded.

"The blond haired boy is Draco, and the blond woman is his mother and my godmother Narcissa Malfoy. And the girl in front of Albus' desk is Hermione Granger." Isabella whispered. She started to say something else when Albus spoke.

"I'm sure everything is just a big misunderstanding."

Isabella was pissed I turned to look at her father. He was clearly just as pissed, as was the Major. Emmett started to say something but stopped when Isabella stood up. And stalked her way to Albus' desk.

"Hermione, please go stand with Rosalie, Emmett, and the Major." Isabella spoke calmly to the girl, she quickly did as she was asked. And then she turned angry eyes on Albus. "JUST A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING! I'M STARTING TO NOTICE THAT EVERYTIME SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO A SLYTHERIN YOU SAY IT MUST HAVE BEEN A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING OR IT'S JUST A HARMLESS PRANK! WELL GUESS WHAT ALBUS IT'S NOT A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING OR HARMLESS PRANK WHEN IT LANDS SOMEONE IN THE HOSPITAL. AND WHEN IT COMES TO VICTORIA SHE IS REALLY TRYING TO KILL ME! SHE WANTS ME DEAD SO BADLY THAT SHE HAS BEEN CREATING A NEWBORN ARMY! WHICH IS AGAINST THE VOLTURI'S LAWS!" at mention of a newborn army Caius, Marcus, the guards, the Major, Emmett, Rosalie, and I stood up. I walked up to Isabella and wrapped my arms around her and turned I'm sure black eyes to Albus.

"You have just lost the Volturi as allies, Albus. I will NOT sit here and listen to you preactly accuse my soul mate of laying just because she was sorted into Slytherin." I told him seething. Then turned with Isabella and rejoined Marcus and Caius.

"I agree with Aro. Isabella has been a sister to me since I met her, and I'm not turning my back on her now." Emmett said coming to stand with the guards.

"I may have been cruel to Isabella, but never once did she take it to heart. I'm starting to see her as a sister, so where ever she goes I go." Rosalie said coming to stand next to Emmett with the guards.

"Even though Isabella and I don't know each other very well because I was rarly allowed near her. She has always stood up for me. When I told her about my past she didn't look at me in disgust like so many do. In stand she told me that in my past I was in darkness but I made my way out and found the light on the other side. Before I met her I was slipping back into the darkness, and she pulled me back out by just offering me her friendship. I agree with Rosalie and Emmett Isabella is our sister and I'm staying with her, even if that mean joining the Volturi guard." the Major said coming over to join Rosalie and Emmett. Hermione, Narcissa, and Draco also come and stood with them.

"Mione, what are you doing? Come back over here with Harry and me." Ronald demanded.

"No, Ronald I won't. Isabella has been my friend since my first year. So many times she found me crying, for one reason or another. Haven't you ever wondered why I don't go home during winter break or why I don't spend time at home during the summer?" Hermione replied/asked.

"No." was his only replied. Hermione looked at Isabella as if she needed support to reveal this. I looked at Severus he seemed confused about this, so did Draco and Narcissa. Isabella held her arms towards Hermione with a sad smile. Hermione ran into Isabella's arms like a child would their mother.

"You can do this Hermione, I'm right here." Isabella told her. Hermione nodded and looked up.

"The reason is my parents...would...would..." she turned in Isabella arms crying. "I...can't..." she cried. Isabella nodded and tighted her hold on Hermione and whispered something to her to low for me to hear. Hermione only nodded her replied. Isabella looked up looking at Ronald.

"Hermione's parents would beat and burn her just because she's a witch. They think if they do this it will cause her magic to leave her." Isabella told everyone. I looked at Jane and Alec, if they could they both would be crying right now. They looked at me and then at Hermione. I leaned down to whisper in Isabella's ear.

"Isabella, if Hermione is going to be leaving with us then she will need her belongings. Jane and Alec can go with her, if anyone understand her pain it's them. And if the look on Draco face is anything to go by I'm guessing he doesn't want to stay here either." I told her. She nodded.

"Hermione, I want you to go with Jane and Alec to get your belongings. I'll home school you for your remaining two years." she told her. Hermione looked behind her Jane and Alec were now standing behind her. She nodded and left with them. "Draco, the same goes for you if you don't want to stay here I'll home school you for your remaining two years as well if it's alright with your mother that is." she told Draco. Draco look at his mother.

"I'm perfectly fine with you home schooling Draco, Isabella. I don't want him staying here if Slytherin's are going to keep getting treated so poorly." Narcissa said as she glared at Albus.

"You have to have a license to home school, Miss. Snape." Albus told her.

"I do have a license to home school, Professor. I went and got it as soon as I graduated from here. Since I have all Outstandings on my OWL's and NEWT's the Board of Governors were more then happy to give me the license." she said not even looking at him but at her father. That's when I noticed that my gift was working on her. Her father was coming with us as well. He was tired of Albus' always treating Slytherins so cruely. Severus walked to the door but before he opened it he turned to Albus.

"Albus, have fun trying to find a new Potion Master, because I QUIT. Come a long Draco we have packing to do." Severus said and left with Draco before Albus could say anything. And everyone expect for Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Edward left behind them. We met up with Hermione, Jane, and Alec in the coordior. Isabella mentioned for us to follow her, she checked her watch and we made our way back towards the entrance hall and enter the Great Hall. Isabella walked right up to a blonde hair girl that was sitting alone. I could tell by her appearance and the sound of her heartbeat that she was half human half vampire.

"Luna, I want you to contact your father. I'm going to start home schooling Hermione and Draco. If it's alright with your father I'll start home schooling you too. If he okays it tell him he can find me at the Volturi's." Isabella told her. Luna looked at Isabella then at me and gave a weak smile.

"Okay Isabella, and congratulations, on finding your soul mate." Luna replied as she stood up and then she hurry out the door. Obviously in a hurry to contact her father.

"She gets made fun of, because of one of her gift." Isabella informed me. Seeing the look on my face she continued. "She has the ability to see things that others can't. She's also a seer, she also has a gift similar to Marcus' gift ." she told me. We returned to the entrance hall to see that Severus and Draco have joined the others.

"Where's Narcissa?" Isabella asked.

"She went to get her husband and pack their belongings. I told her where she could find us in Volterra." Caius replied. And then we all left to go to Volterra, and to get Isabella, Hermione, Draco, Rosalie, Emmett, and the Major settled in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A.N: Just to warn my readers there will be mentions of rape in this chapter. I'm also changing the year that Severus graduated from Hogwarts, so it will work into the plot I've got planned. Also the Malfoy's and Severus will be OOC.

Rosalie's POV

As we walked through the halls of the Volturi Castle being shown to our new rooms I was caught up in my own thoughts. If Isabella understands what I went through my last night as a human could that mean that she was gang raped some time before we met. Good Lord I hope not she's too kind and caring, oh why did I have to be so mean to her. I snapped out of my thoughts when Emmett spoke up.

"Hey lil sis, you said earlier that you understand what Rosie went through her last night as a human. Does that mean you were...?" Emmett said/asked only to cut himself off at the end. I noticed Isabella look away from everyone before answering. Caius and Marcus looked at her in concern and Aro looked like he wanted to kill anyone that so much as thought about harming her.

"Does it mean that I was gang raped? Was that what you were going to ask, Emmett?" Isabella replied/asked.

"Yes." he answered with I worried expression on his face. She turned and looked at each of us for a moment. When she looked at Caius I thought she was going to take off in the other direction. When she looked at Aro she looked scared and worried like she was afraid he would leave her. She stopped walking and turned her back on us wrapping her arms around herself as if to keep herself together before she spoke.

"Yes, I was, I would probably be dead if it wasn't for my godfather. He killed all of them except one that one had slipped away when he heard my godfather calling for me." She replied.

"What low life humans did that horrible act?" Jasper asked.

"I never said that it was humans." she replied.

"It was werewolves." her father told us. "The full moon was two weeks away when it happened. She does have the hearing, eye sight, and hunger of a werewolf, but she doesn't change into one." he explained.

"Why was she in a place with werewolves in the first place?" Caius asked.

"It happened during the First Wizarding War when I was a Death Eater. The Dark Lord had recruited the werewolves and the one that he put in charge of the others was the one that managed to slip away when Lucius was calling for Isabella. The Dark Lord was using Malfoy Manor as a Home Base. Two days later the Dark Lord killed my wife and tried to kill Isabella, Narcissa, Lucius, and I as well. The only thing that saved us was the fact that Narcissa had come up with the idea of us having emergency port keys. When he decided to kill us we immediately used them and went to my grandparents' manor." Severus explained. Why Severus was explaining things Isabella fell to her knees crying. I couldn't blame her if I could I would be crying right along with her. Aro pick her up and carried her to a bench and set down with her on his lap trying to calm her. When she grabbed a hold of Aro's jacket and started begging him not to leave her.

"I'm not going to leave you Isabella. I've waited over three thousand years to find you; I'm not letting you go now." Aro said to her.

"Aro go ahead and take Isabella to yours and her room. It looks like she hasn't gotten much or any sleep lately. Marcus and I can handle getting the others settled in." Caius told him. When Caius mentioned Isabella and Aro sharing a room I looked at Severus to see his reaction to that. Surprisingly, he seemed to be fine with it.

"We'll see all of you later." Aro said before he ran off with Isabella in his arms to another part of the castle.

Caius' POV

My original opinion of Isabella changed the second we discovered that she was Aro's soul mate. Finding out what happened to her when she was a small child pissed me the hell off. I can only imagine how Aro is feeling right now. As Aro ran off with Isabella in his arms I made a promise that I would kill that mongrel that dare harm my dear sister. There was one thing that confused me, why didn't the mating bond between Isabella and Aro trigger when she was here with Alice and Edward Cullen?

"There's something I don't get?" the Major stated.

"What would that be Jasper?" Emmett replied.

"Isabella was here before with Alice and Edward right?" the Major asked.

"Yes." Marcus and I replied together.

"Then why didn't the mating bond trigger between Isabella and Master Aro?" the Major asked.

"I was wondering the something Major." I replied.

"There was a bond between them when Isabella was here before. But it was like something was blocking the bond from being completed." Marcus told us.

"Could the glamour potion have been blocking it?" Rosalie asked.

"I would have to look into it but it could be a possibility. You seem to know your potions Rosalie." Severus replied. She nodded.

"Yes I do. I was a rarity, I was born a witch. But my parents and brothers were Squibs." Rosalie replied/revealed.

"Master Caius, Master Marcus, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy have arrived." Demetri said walking towards us with Narcissa and Lucius behind him.

Aro's POV

My Isabella was terrified that I would leave her, for the fact that those dogs had touched her. She was holding onto my jacket so tightly I'm surprised the fabric hadn't torn. Once I got to our room and laid her down on the bed and I gently removed her hands from my jacket and she completely lost it.

"Please, please don't leave me." she cried/begged.

"Shh, Isabella sweetheart I'm not leaving you. I was just going to remove my jacket; if you would permit me I will hold you why you get some sleep. I'm guessing you haven't been sleeping lately?" I told her calmly/asked.

"I couldn't sleep because of all of the nightmares I've been having lately." she replied as she laid her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Do you what to talk about it?" I asked. She looked into my eyes for a moment before she took hold of my hand and closed her eyes.

"Some are of me being killed by Victoria or one of the newborns. The others are of what happened with those damn werewolves." she replied.

"I'm going to be sending Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri to deal with the newborns and bring Victoria back here so I can personal deal with her. As for those stinking werewolves if I know Caius he's already making plans to deal with them.

"The Major did tell me that Caius hates werewolves with a passion." she said.

"Yes he does. There a reason for it but I will let Caius tell you." I replied as I heard Felix approaching the door. Isabella looked at the door; she must have heard him to. Before he could knock on the door I spoke. "What is it Felix?" I asked.

"Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood are here to see Mistress Isabella, Master. They are waiting in the throne room." Felix replied. Before I could replied Isabella spoke.

"Thank you, Felix. Please tell them we'll be right there."

"Yes, Mistress." Felix replied and left. Isabella winced as she sat up and rubbed her forehead.

"Isabella?"

"I'll be fine, Aro. I just have a headache, it's probably cause from the lack of sleep." she replied. I nodded.

"Alright Sweetheart, let's go see Luna and Xenophilius. Afterwards I would like for you to try and get some sleep." I said as I stood up and then helped Isabella up. We left the room taking the hallway that lead straight to the throne room.

"I'll try to get some sleep, Aro, but I can't make any promises that I won't wake up screaming from a nightmare." she replied.

"Hopefully, you won't have another nightmare. You clearly need some sleep." I replied as I opened the door to the throne room. When Luna seen Isabella she ran straight to her crying.

"Their coming!" Luna cried. Isabella looked confused for a moment.

"Who's coming, Luna?" Isabella asked trying to calm Luna down.

"Luna had a vision of a redhead vampire with an army of newborns coming for you, Isabella." Xenophilius explained.

"Victoria." Isabella said with fear in her voice. I wrapped my arms around her.

"We will not let her get near you, Sweetheart." I told her. She nodded but she was clearly still afraid. I turned my attention to Luna. "Do you know when they will be here, Luna?" I asked. Her eyes turned solid white for a moment then turned back to her normal blue.

"They will be here in two hours." she replied. I turned to Felix.

"Felix, go gather the elite guards as well as the Major, Rosalie, and Emmett." I ordered and he quickly left. I felt Isabella take a deep breath and lifted her head from my chest and turned to Xenophilius.

"I'm guessing you agreed to let me home school Luna, Xenophilius?" she asked.

"Yes, and I'm thankful to you for offering. I was consently worried about her safety." he replied. Isabella nodded.

"I was worried about her safety as well. That and I was afraid that Albus would try to use her with her being a seer. The Dark Lord is already after her as it is." she replied as Rosalie, Emmett, and the Major entered the throne room.

"You wanted to see us, Master Aro?" the Major asked.

"Yes Major, Victoria and her newborn army will be here in less than two hours. I was hoping you and Emmett would help the elite guard deal with the newborns. I will personal deal with Victoria. Rosalie I was hoping you would watch over Isabella? She needs to get some sleep, but I'm not comfortable leaving her alone with Victoria and her newborns so close." I replied/asked.

"I would gladly watch over Mistress Isabella for you Master Aro." Rosalie replied. Isabella turned to look at Rosalie in shock when she address her as Mistress.

"I am more than happy to help. I have trained both Rosalie and Emmett in secret of course since Carlisle forbid them being trained by me." the Major replied.

"Carlisle? Wait are you talking about Carlisle Cullen?" Xenophilius asked.

"Yes. Why do you know him?" the Major replied/asked.

"I'm his sire. It sounds like he hasn't changed his views at all." Xenophilius replied shaking his head.

"If you're asking if he's still a self-righteous pain in the ass then yes he is." Caius spoke up as the elite guards entered. I turned my attention to them.

"There is a redheaded female vampire heading this way with an army of newborns wanting to kill my soul mate. The Major and Emmett will help take down the newborns. Since it is my soul mate that the red head is coming after I will be personally dealing with her. We will go and meet them. We cannot have them here in the city." I informed the guard. I felt Isabella tense in my arms.

"Go and prepare we leave in ten minutes." Caius told them. Emmett and the Major left with the elite guard with Caius following behind them.

"Rosalie, will you wait outside the doors?" Marcus asked. Rosalie tilted her head forward slightly and walked out. "Xenophilius, will you be staying here with Luna or returning to your home?" Marcus asked.

"I'll be returning home. Luna knows how to contact me if she needs to. I'll remain here to help out in case any of these newborns or this Victoria show up then leave afterwards." he replied.

"Aro, I'm going to remain here and help Xenophilius in case Victoria or any of the newborns manage to slip past." Marcus said to me. "Come along Luna and I'll show you to your room. You can come along as well, Xenophilius. And give Isabella and Aro a few minutes alone." Marcus said and then Isabella and I were alone. Before I could say anything Isabella placed her hands on my face and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I soon pulled away to let her breath.

"Please come back to me, Aro." Isabella said with tears in her eyes.

"I will Isabella. Try to get some sleep and hopefully when you wake up I'll be back." I replied and then we approach the doors. When we walked out Caius was waiting with my cloak. I lead Isabella to Rosalie and turned to leave when I felt Isabella grab my hand. I turned back to her.

"Te amo." (I love you.) she tells me. I look at her surprised for a moment that she had spoken in Latin I smiled and brought my hand up and run my fingers down her cheek.

"Cum te amo, mi dulcis Isabella." (As I love you, my dear sweet Isabella.) I replied as I kissed her forehead. "I'll be back." I whispered.


End file.
